Infamous 4 : Aftermath
by graeme.clark.5832
Summary: Makaila Walker is thrown from a normal life into the world of conduits when she is suspected of having genetic ties to a fugitive and is put in Curdun Cay. Years later she is broken out by the monsterous Delsin Rowe (assuming evil Karma), letting the superhuman menace to wreak havoc once more. and im looking for suggestions for infamous characters if anyones wanting an input tothis
1. prologue (Pilot)

**Infamous 4: Aftermath**

**PROLOGUE**

They called it the empire event. History's largest terrorist attack hit Empire City and no one was ready for it, well in reality only one person was ready. Half of the city was reduced to ash and rubble, with a racked death count in the tens of thousands and even more injured. But for the broken city, the worst was still to come. Survivors of the blast started exhibiting strange abilities, like things you could only read about in a superhero comic book. The nation was in disbelief , but only briefly as the crime rate of the city sky rocketed and America was forced to quickly gather its senses. The radiation spread and more and more people started developing the same afflictions. These individuals were labelled "bioterrorists" and were slowly rounded up by the newly commissioned D.U.P, the Department of Unified Protection and imprisoned in a most secure facility on the planet, Curdun Cay.

Living in sunny San Francisco, none of this affected me so I lived blissfully ignorant to the whole crisis. At the time, the most pressing matter was figuring out a way of minimising social damage when I ask out the boy I had a crush on. And the weirdest thing about me was that I still had imaginary friends when I was 14 but young girls are quirky like that. This was true until we found out my cousin Abigail was one of them, a bioterrorist! I wasn't even in when they came for us. A friend had persuaded me to cut class in light of one of her breakups, and we didn't get back until six o'clock. As we walked up to the house, we could hear shouting, smashing and general mayhem inside. I saw a man with a big gun stood outside our house , he was dressed in yellow and grey riot gear. I recognised the get up from the D.U.P. officers on the news and a cold fear gripped every muscle. He turned to me, his eyes barely visible through the blackened helmet:

"Makaila Walker?"

I stood frozen at the mention of my name, but I was the only one.

The friend I was with, Martha, seemed to flinch away from me as if I had a sniper's laser marker on my chest. The look of disgust on her face burned into my memory. This was then shattered by a gun shot sounding from inside the house. The door burst open with my bruised older sister, Mimi, stumbling from the doorway and on to the paving, her shirt bloody.

"Run Makaila! RUN!"

I heard her cry, but I just couldn't move. I felt like the side walk had grown hands and arms and had grabbed my ankles. Time just stopped. I looked to Martha for help but she had already taken advantage of the confusion and fled. I turned back only to see the butt of the soldier's gun.

My sister and I were shipped off to the root of the world's fear, Curdun Cay. We were cuffed with special manacles which we were told would suppress our abilities, but we didn't have abilities, not like the ones we were found guilty of. Of course I protested this many times loudly, but each time the guards discredited my claims and beat me for it. And it was even more hopeless to take my sister's protests of human rights. The guards only laughed at her efforts before her punishment. Mimi and I were kept in the same cell , we were miserable, but at we were miserable together. She and our captors were the only contact we were allowed, with each other and the 'caretakers" who were charged with looking after us since we were not allowed to do anything for ourselves with the suppressant manacles.

Despite the crippling reality that we were all destined never to see sunlight again, the community spirit was surprisingly strong. The cell to the left of us help a Philly kid named Wyatt who liked to joke about how he was to be kept away from aluminium at all costs. I got to know quite a few of the inmates in our cell block and learned that not all bioterrorists were bad people, and that before being labelled as "terrorists",they were originally called "conduits". However there was one cell which never produced any conversation. According to Wyatt, it was home to a "conduit" named Oak. That was all anyone knew about him. That and he was good friends with the cell next to him, a girl named Hope. I guess the name invited strangers' warmth.

The whole time I was there, no one told me what happened to my parents.


	2. Chapter 1 The smiling Devil

**Infamous 4: Aftermath**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the day of the ninth anniversary the D.U.P's original commission, the seventh year I had been in that cell which had become my life. The dream of boys and prom had become just a faint memory, more like a distant but pleasant dream. The cell door clunked as the guard coldly lead us into the enclosure. Just this once, I thought I would try my luck at a little humour: "Those breakfast eggs were great. To bad we're in here with this _amazing_ hospitality and you're only the maid." I said to the guard with the slightest of smiles. He grunted through his thick black beard and slammed the door shut, "Well its more than we usually get out of chuckles. You get points for trying" the voice through the vent came softly. I thanked him and sat down on my bed. It was one of the two beds in the solely grey scale room. It held no features but for the vents in each wall and the heavy steal door I had just come through. By normal standards this was no more than a human zoo but we had all learned to accept it.

So how really was your breakfast, or was it really as "_amazing_" as you advertised? I just want to know what I'm in for." Wyatt joked.

"Awful. Just awful. We got cook Agnes and she serving mandatory watery scrambled eggs"

"Yum, I'll give her your compliments. Hell, I'll bring her up here and you can tell her yourself. "

We shared a laugh when it happened, freedom happened! There was a booming sound, something which we all could assume an explosion would sound like , being muffled by the thick walls, which was then followed by flurry of harsh "ta'tat'' sounds. Mimi grabbed me and forced me into a crouching position, like any scared animal would do for it's young. The following five minutes were filled with pure fear and confusion, with us flinching at every tat and scream, knowing that we could not do anything to help the matter. A pink light flashed by the door followed by the welcome clunk which indicated it is unlocking. Eyes unblinking, the two of us made our way to the door, Mimi taking the lead. Removing the dirty black hair from her eyes, she prepared herself with a deep breath and gave the door a firm push. It cracked open, along with the others in the block. It opened to a torrent of rushing bodies, all in the same grey jumpsuit we were in. we both stood stunned and confused, where were all these people coming from? And where were they going? And why was all this happening?

I couldn't help but scan the faces as they ran by, these were the people I had spent a third of my life with and I had never set my eyes on any of them. There was a second clunk sound as our cuffs seemed to magically fall away from our hands and to the floor. I rubbed my wrists to ease the pain. My left hand was grabbed and I was hauled in the direction of the current, causing me to hang on a little tighter to Mimi with my other hand. A tall dark skinned man dragged us both through the crowd keeping us afloat. His grip was strong, allowing me gather her my senses. I wizened up and with the same deep breath, I started running, for the first time in seven years. I could tell Mimi was in the same mindset as I could feel my pulling on her no longer needed. Three descending floors later we could see could literally see a light at the end of the tunnel. I had never experienced something so welcoming. The main doors lead out to an expanse of concrete, a courtyard surrounded by a pen of stone walls. For the first time, the entire population of Curdun Cay were breathing fresh air and were feeling the morning sun on their skin. It felt good. It was crisp , and cold and calm. I suddenly had the urge to spread my arms and spin , like that old movie with the living hills, and wait I can remember movies. And suddenly memories flooded in, flashbacks of family barbecues and grass and... having a family. A tear formed in my eye at the beauty of the thought. I could smell the sea, plants and the smell of hot tarmac. "Hi, so you're Mimi and Makaila?"

The same dark figure stood before me, extending a hand in greeting. I accepted his hand but all I could think was, oh, oh, he's muscular. The same dark figure stood before me, extending a hand in greeting. I accepted his hand but all I could think was, oh, oh, he's muscular, followed by the most immature of tingles. Mimi grinned at my hesitation and properly shook his hand, introducing us both.

"I'm Mimi, and I this is my kid sister Makaila. Its nice to finally meet you for real."

" OK good to know. Now do you guys have any clue as to why we're here?" his deep voice suddenly sounding deeper to me. And again with the tingle.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen."

All views were cast toward the prison's main gate, once two tall and proud steel obelisks, now reduced to two bent out of shape slabs on the ground. In the gateway stood a lean athletic man in denim and a cap , his arms spread wide and a defined swagger , commanding as much attention as possible.

"I am the amazing Delsin Rowe, the most powerful conduit of them all. You all may leave this hell but only if you do one thing for me, shake my hand as you go. Agreeable terms?"

I took a step forward but Mimi held me back:

"There's just some thing about him. Don't go Makaila, I don't trust him."

I didn't seem to sense the same foreboding , but the look on her face convinced me to stay and watch. The first droplet from the pool of conduits cautiously moved toward him.

"That's it. I'm not going to bite."

He extended soft words and his hand as the first volunteer did the same. Their hands connected. Rowe suddenly grabbed on tighter. The man who was his first victim doubled over in crippling pain and fell to the ground, writhing. I could see the grin on that devil's face as he did so and a strange light seemed to flow from the arm of the poor man into Delsin's shoulder and dissipate. The drained man fell limp on the ground, and then after a brief paused, seemed to pick himself up again and shake off the whole ordeal. He shouted back,

"Its OK everyone! It's painful but you come out of it stronger!"

Within a few minutes -an orderly queue had been established, with the end of the line being an excruciating moment followed by a walk to freedom. It seemed like a good idea at the time. If this man was strong enough to overcome the D.U.P then he could just stop them if he wanted to. However, Rowe had not accounted for one of the guards to still be conscience. One of the many knocked out bodies on the courtyard floor stumbled to a stand. He rushed towards Rowe, a metal glint between his cupped hands. He charged at Rowe yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I will finish this you son of a..."

He was cut off by talon like fingers digging into his skull, cracking the armour like tin. Delsin was on him. The soldier dropped the knife and writhed in pain in much the same way, but instead of simply falling to the ground, he spontaneously burst into flames. I could hear the crackle of metal armour and flesh being burnt and boiled, accompanied by the most grim of cries for help. Finally, he did fall but as a smoking assortment of burnt bones.

A deafening silence fell over the Courtyard. the only sound which resided was of a slight wind whistling through the battlements and cracks in the fortified walls. For a moment, the demon stood over the corpse like mound, with a look on his face which conveyed a twisted sense of accomplishment. Our makeshift community did not seem to see it this way. In a single moment, what was supposed to be our saviour shifted and became what looked like our demise. I felt myself wishing the protective isolation of the dark cell. He looked back at the once orderly queue , sensing the ever growing unease. His face again changed as easily as you would operate a light switch, to the previous kindly nurturing smile which once offered freedom.

"I know what you are all thinking, but that only happens to "normal" people.

Here re-assumed his position at the front of the queue and the process once again but the unease still lingered.

We were five people from Rowe. I grabbed Mimi's arm, hiding behind her like a scared child, in a vein effort to cower away from our fate. 'What's wrong?" she sounded concerned.

We were four people from Rowe.

"Did you see what he did to that guard? what going to stop him doing that to us? We are not conduits Mimi , we were wrongly convicted , or do you not remember that?"

We were three people from Rowe.

She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper,

"I do remember, but really? what can we do?"

"Run, just run away!"

"Don't do it, he will just catch us."

We were just two other people from Rowe. I held tighter to her arm, the only lifeline I had.

"Don't do it! " she insisted .

I was next in line and as I looked death in the face, I tried to take Mimi's advice to stay put, I really tried, but just couldn't...

Like a scared rabbit being hunted by a super powered fox, I turned tail and ran as fast as my legs could take me. But the fox made no effort to pursue, and then I learned why they were named bio-_terrorists_. He did nothing but lift his hand as if to say stop, but then it started to glow, a fiery crimson , and from the palm of his hand, released a shot, like a fist sized missile of flames. As I ran, I could see my rapidly shrinking shadow against the ochre light. But this was then intersected by a second shadow. I turned to find a limp body fall into me backwards, their shoulder hitting my chin and bursting my lip, and we both fell to the ground. I looked down at the warm titching body in my arms and there lay Mimi, her torso and neck covered in burns, her clothes seared onto her skin. And again, my world stopped. The whole community looked on as Mimi struggled to look up at me, the big green eyes we shared fading and her beauty smeared by blood stains. She raised one weak hand to my cheek, her warm thumb wiping away one of the many tears which flooded my face, and attempted to utter her last words. Through the bloody, breathless , choking I could make out just eleven words.

"I love you, sister, and I'm sure going to miss you."

And the light left her eyes.

My body hunched over her, as if subconsciously trying to protect her from any more harm. And I cried, my ash blonde hair now her funeral shroud. And the gods called time of death, 10:32 am in an unmarked prison yard. Every onlooker thought the same thing, all rallying against Delsin Rowe. I could feel every one of their thoughts, and I could feel them fill me with strength. I lifted my head, the rage in my eyes directed soley at the monster before me. I raised my hand like he did with only one thought on my mind, if the DUP was ever going to be right, and I was a conduit, this would be the perfect time for it to manifest itself. I poured all of my strength and willpower into my palm and screamed at the top of my lungs.

My whole hand burned with brightest of white lights and giant arrows of equal radiance flew from my beacon, like shining divine birds just let free from captivity. The light blinded me. From where I sat, I could only just make out silhouettes rushing for cover from the light. When the light faded I was left gasping for breathe. The action had drained me. But what I left in my wake was shocking. There were craters scattered all over the ground, and the walls which stood surrounding the courtyard, now still stood, but were no longer walls, but more like stone monuments to Swiss cheese.

With the whole area engulfed in a dust cloud, panic ensued. The once quiet pool of conduits became a disorganised flurry. Everyone seemed to pick a different hole in the wall and made a break for freedom. The entire population of Curdun Cay spilled from the facility and into the unknown. A familiar muscular arm found itself around my waist, and pulled me away from the sibling shaped hole my soul and towards a new hole in the wall behind me. Looking back on Wyatt's path, I could see Delsin in one of the craters I had left. He looked unconscious, covered in injuries and I hoped to god he was dead. A second pink light burst from the main door of the facility building and quickly streamed over to Delsin and seemed to deposit a girl with pink hair and a green overcoat. She fell on to him, attempting to tend to his wounds. She angrily scanned the cloud for the culprit who had hurt him. When our eyes met I recognised a face from my past. She was older now, and had died her hair, but it was definitely the face of my captive cousin, Abigail, Abigail Walker. With this realisation, I had no choice but to succumb my tiredness and be carried by Wyatt to safety. I didn't even have enough energy to wipe away my tears.


	3. Chapter 2 A Platinum White Breeze

**Infamous 4: Aftermath**

Chapter 2

The dreams which followed could only be described as psychedelic. I was shown visions. Visions of bright colours and streets and people and a recurring one of a massive man on fire, being fought by a tiny electric bolt. Each image seemed to appear before me in all its glory only to be kicked aside by the next in the line of intense and painfully bright stories. But there was always one thing every image seemed to have in common, letters scattered throughout the mayhem, spelling out a name, Sasha. I had never met a Sasha in my life. So why I did find myself focusing so much on it? I was awoken by a bump, whatever I was laying on was temperamental, shuddering from left to right, with a distinct clunking.

I slowly sat up, my ears still ringing from my uncomfortable sleep. This wasn't helped by a stench of damp wrought filling my lungs.

"G 'mornin sleeping beauty."

Wyatt was sitting in front of me looking out into the countryside with what looked like a beer bottle in his hand. The massive glassless window he was looking through suggested we were in the cargo carriage of a freight train. Boxes were stacked both behind me and in front, and he had seemed to have built us a cube nest.

"Where are we?" I enquired, still a little woozy.

"I found at train taking supplies straight to the city so I decided to hop on it."

"Which city?"

"Empire of course. Where else? Its like a beacon for conduits, ground zero you know."

I rested my back against one of the boxes and tried to recall what had happened. There was battle and the escape, and Mimi. I could feel my eyes Uncontrollably widen as a all crushing weight of depression hit my shoulders. I couldn't help but bring my knees in, curl up and cry, my tears darkening the rust on the floor. Sensing my sobbing Wyatt shuffled over and put a sympathetic arm around me. He smelled of musky perspiration but it was good.

"Its all gonna be alright girl. You have lost somebody but she wouldn't want you to be sad. Celebrate her life, she protected you."

He held me closer and started rocking back and forth. It didn't help much but neither of us had experience dealing with grief. I looked up at him, his face blurred by tears.

"Why are you helping me so much? I mean, is there anything here?" I gestured both of us with my right index finger indicating maybe a romantic nature to our relationship. He shook this off with a laugh,

"Girl, I've known you for a long time and I haven't made a move yet. I think its safe to say you've been friend zoned."

Oh, I'm sorry for assuming. Are you like... of a different persuasion?"

"Ha, nah. I'm still into girls, but you skinny ass white chicks ain't my thing. I'm helping you cos you're ma sister. Well, surrogate sister. If we're related, that means my daddy's been up to all kinds of crazy shit. C'mon, I'll get you a beer."

I laughed slightly into myself. He stood up and started rooting around in an open box.

"So this whole conduit thing. I'm still relatively new to it all." I attempted to keep my mind off of Mimi. "What makes you the big bad?"

Taking a bottle from the open box, he turned to another box and opened it, retrieved a can of "choca cola" soda and sat back down beside me. He handed me the bottle, popped the can open and poured the contents into the rust.

"You really wanna see? Well for my first trick..."

He waved his hand over the can as if he were a magician about to make a pack of cards disappear. There was a brief pause. I looked back at him inquisitively , expecting an answer to what he was trying to show me.

"Gimme a minute, I'm little out of practise, being locked up and all. Its just a little preformance issue."

He waved his hand again. But this time there was a result.

The can briefly shook, then twisted and contorted itself, being crushed and finally collapsing in on itself. It then smoothed out and formed itself into a shiny ball bearing. I was utterly astonished as he dropped the once cylindrical ball into my hand.

"I'm a metal conduit. Anything aluminium based is mine to control. I can't make any fancy shots from the palm of my hands but it makes a fine armour. But that not the best trick I got."

He snapped his fingers and with a sharp "ch" sound, the cap span off my bottle, allowing the mouth watering aroma to fill the air. I tasted my first beer. I didn't like it much, it was bitter and kinda left a taste in my mouth. But Wyatt assured me I would grow to like it.

"So enough about me , what can you do little miss conduit, but for open a can of whoop ass on that Delsin mofo and change your hair colour?"

Frantically, I grabbed the back of my neck and pulled a hand full of hair over my shoulder and he was right. It had gone from a dim blonde to platinum white. I felt old. But to be honest, it wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. I held up my hand. I could feel a new energy, a new vibe flow through my body. As I tryed tuning into it, like listening really hard for a song you like playing on a small radio of a crowded room. As I did so, my fingers started to glow, and I couldn't help but let a smile out. Waving my hand back and forth, it left a platinum trail, like a small wispy aurora. I was creating something beautiful and for once. It gave me a feeling of serenity. I then turned my hand and tried to emulate the feeling when I "opened the can of whoop ass". There was a rush as I released an arrow of light, but it was much smaller than the last. Although it didn't seem to tier me out as much but I felt low in energy, like I was thirsty. Instinctively I turned my attention to one of the four filament lights in the carriage. I could feel it calling to me, and I called back. The light released a white aurora which wandered down to me like a leaf on a breeze, and I felt it rejuvenating me.

I had powers now, and I was going to use them correctly.


	4. Chapter 3 An Empire Rebuilt

**Infamous 4: Aftermath**

Chapter 3

We were on that train for at least another two hours before we came to a stop, a supply run station outside of town. Before heading into the city, we were able to "procure" clothing, to hide us from the now alert DUP patrolling the streets. Empire City was not like the stories we were told before we were captured. We were told it was run down and ruined with a massive hole in the middle, but the city which was laid in front of us was loud, bustling, and all round thriving. The ground floor exterior walls of almost every building was lined with computerised advertisements, with every building ascending into the sky. Everything in sight was metal and shiny and new. The side walks were busy and the streets were wide, full of hundreds of people who thought conduits were dead and buried. The ruin was now rejuvenated and was healthier than ever. Our first stop was to the first payphone we could to find, to look up an Uncle of Wyatt's who had lived in the city at time of the blast, and hoping he wasn't dead or had moved away. We were in luck. He was still in the city in an apartment a little north of the city centre.

Following directions from the directory Wyatt lead me up four flights and to a dark blue Door marked "Dr. Hunter" on a little metal plate. Despite the impressive demeanour of the city outside, this building in particular was damp and badly lit, with a crack on every inspect-able wall. The wallpaper was a few shades darker than beige, and you could see flies stuck to the walls, a thick paste of what I could guess to be nicotine acting as a glue. Even Wyatt's Uncle's door was chipped and badly painted. He gave an abrupt knock and anxiously waited for an answer. There was a light clunk and the door opened ajar, a silver chain preventing further progression.

"Ye, who's there? I'm not buying anything!" came a soft but laboured voice from inside. A man poked his face into the light, squinting his eyes to see who had disturbed his peace.

"C'mon Unc? Let us in."

I sensed an unnecessary forcefulness in Wyatt's voice. But I was then distracted by a whispering from down the hall and I made out three letters: DUP. With this message came a worried feeling. I turned and spoke in haste,

"Wyatt, I think there an undercover DUP agent in the building!"

"Huh? I don't know any "Unc" and who is...? Wait Wyatt!?"

The old man's face seemed to come to life with fear and realisation as he tried to slam the door on us. Wyatt of course had the sharper wit and powerfully shoved the door open, breaking the lock and chain sentry in doing so. I followed them in, quickly shutting the door behind me. The apartment was cloaked in a half light, dim with a slight blue tint. I counted 5 rooms, a main a spare room, a curious room without door but a curtain, a bedroom, and a well lit kitchen and bathroom. There was a crash as Wyatt forced the man out of the hall and into a chair in the living room, which knocked over lamp stand. He held an angry accusing finger and spoke with the same conviction,

''You will help us, Cardun Cay is gone and we have NO-where else to go! You owe us this, Uncle Fredrick, you owe me this."

The man slowly calmed down and Wyatt removed his hold. He was the closest thing anyone could get to being the most stereotypical American grandpa. He sat there in white chinos, across-hatched jumper and a light brown cardigan. Liver spots could be seen on the top of his bald head, with wispy white hair decorating the sides of his head, making a contrast against his dark skin. His eyes were tired but wise, and he had surprisingly prominent bushy black moustache warming his lip. I could tell this man had once been healthy, but the years had caught up to him.

''Fine! I'll help you. But only as you're family. Her, she isn't. She gets us in any trouble and she's out. You hear me?"

His angry tone still sounded soft, and with an educated English accent.

"Tell me, girl. What made you think there was a threat in the building?"

He turned to me now.

''Em... I don't really know. I guess the lights told me."

''HA! The lights? That's great Wyatt. Just great. You've either brought a nut-job into my home or I'm going to get the death penalty twice over."

He spent some time scowling at my companion which seemed to calm him down again. He grunted under his breathe, "It's good to see you alive son." and ushered us through to a separate room with a curtain for a door.

"You have been locked up for seven years kids, and you've missed a hell of a lot" He pulled back the curtain to reveal his life's work, a desk with hundreds of disorganised papers and files all with the same head note in each top right corner, "Who was Kessler?"

We spent about three hours going over the papers with Dr. Hunter. My reading skills were a little rusty, but he helped us and gave us a crash course in the history of the conduit gene. He talked about the creation of a secret organisation being founded called "the first sons" and about how it was forcefully taken over by a ruthless conduit named Kessler. About how the Empire Event was just orchestrated to be a training session for an even greater conduit named Cole McGrath. My head spinning, he persisted to go on and talk about how he was part of a first son research team lead by a man named Dr. Sebastian Wolfe and about how a massive fiery conduit known simply as "The beast" was causing widespread devastation but was soon hunted and killed by the same Cole McGrath, who gave his life to save the world. He then caught us up with the rebuilding of Empire city and development and expansion of the DUP, which was presently being thwarted by a conduit, Delsin Rowe. Hunter was very much on conduits' side when he was in his right mind.

We stayed with Hunter. He gave us two makeshift beds and meals and with time I grew to like him. He confirmed that there was a DUP agent in the building which he had known about from a police scanner type device, but he didn't know who so Wyatt and I stayed indoors mostly. A few times Hunter cautiously took us out to show us the city and for shopping. And I found out I _love_ shopping. I got a new haircut and clothes and the cutest cut top I could find which fitted me perfectly. I also got a good deal on a pair of grey fingerless gloves which had a blue star shaped emblem on them. I could actually feel happy, until i saw the news.

A month after we found ourselves at the doctor's doorstep, I was sitting in his living room, eating my cereal breakfast when the top story of the day was read by the reporter. They showed a picture of the Empire Liberty Building, the tallest on the Empire skyline, bearing a giant graffiti tag, a picture of a red crow clawing at a star. The caption at the bottom of the screen read, "Banner man comes to Empire City, and what does that star represent?" I called Hunter through from the kitchen to ask about the curious work of artistic vandalism. He replied "It means Delsin is alive."

"The hell he is!"

Throwing my meal to the hard wood floor, I stormed out of the apartment, not caring what agent was going to pick me up. I was gonna kill that son of a bitch!


End file.
